Reality Check
by mereditholiver
Summary: Kelsey, Jake's cousin, isn't feeling well, but it's nothing serious, right? What happens when a big secret is revealed? How will the band react? How will Jake and Mark handle Kelsey being sick?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'California Dreams' nor anything attached to them. I only own this plot and the character of Kelsey.

SET UP: Kelsey is Jake's cousin, who he treats like a sister. She's been living with Jake's parents since the series started, but always attended school with the gang. Jake attended a different school because, at the time, his family lived in a different school district. When the Sommers' family moved, Jake and Kelsey attended the same school. (I may write some early stories showing how everyone reacts to Kelsey's relationship with Jake since no one really liked him in the beginning.) Kelsey started dating Matt, but when he moved, she was upset and almost quit the band. Mark helped her get over Matt and they began dating and have been really happy for the last few years. This takes place during the middle of their senior year, so prom and graduation haven't happened.

PREMISE: Kelsey hasn't been feeling well lately, but it's nothing serious. Or is it? What happens when a big secret is revealed? How do Jake and Mark and the gang respond?

Chapter 1

The Dreams sit around the loft, having just finished practice for their gig Saturday. School was only half days this week because it was midterms. The group was enjoying a bit of a break from all the school work when Sly decides to comment on the practice session.

"That was great guys, but I have one little complaint," Sly said. Everyone glared at him. They'd all been working hard and still had a lot of homework to do.

"What's your problem, Sly," Tiffani asked, taking a seat next her boyfriend, Jake.

"Kelsey, you're not as peppy as usual," he said.

Kelsey shoots a glare at Sly. She knew she wasn't as peppy as usual, but she was really tired. She looked at Sly and said, "Sorry. I've been really busy. I've had cheerleading, volleyball, writing that term paper with Mark, working with you on the AV project and writing a new song with Jake. But, if the great Sly wants more pep, I'll see what I can do."

"That's more like it," Sly said, which resulted in a slap across the back from Jake.

"Lay off, Whipple. She's been busy. She'll be find for the gig Saturday night," Jake said. He glances at Kelsey. "You will, right."

Kelsey looks at Jake and slowly nods her head. Mark, who has been sitting next to her watching the whole ordeal, put a protective arm around her. Kelsey leaned back into his embrace, grateful that he knows what she needed at that moment.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I have a ton of homework to finish. Jake, you want a ride back to your house," Tiffani asked, picking up her car keys from the table along with her backpack.

"No, I'm riding back with Mark and Kels. They're working on their paper this afternoon," Jake said.

"OK. I love you and I'll call you tonight," Tiffani said.

"I love you, too," Jake replied.

She and Jake share a sizzling kiss before she headed out the door.

Kelsey bus herself with the papers on the coffee table. Lorena, who had been in her room, entered the loft. "Hey, Lorena," Kelsey said.

"Hey, Kelsey. Sam and I are going to the mall. You want to come with," Lorena asked Kelsey.

Kelsey shook her head. "Maybe Friday. I have a ton of homework to do, like Tiffani," she said.

"OK, Friday it is. You coming Sam," Lorena asked.

Sam nodded and grabbed her boyfriend, Tony, by the hand. "Come on, you're coming and you're going to hold our bags," Sam said.

Tony's face visably paled at the news. "You aren't going to by out the whole mall are you," he asked.

"We just might," Lorena said, smiling and headed out the door.

"See you guys later," Tony called back as he followed his enthusiastic girlfriend out the door.

"I don't think those two will EVER tire of shopping," Jake said.

Kelsey and Mark smile in agreement. Sly started putting away the instruments. Kelsey and Mark flipped through papers while Jake is jotting down lyrics to play around with later.

"Sly, you do have the tape for our project, right. You're going to do the sound tonight and give it back to me so I can finish the editing," Kelsey asked Sly.

He looked up from storing the amp cables. "Yep. It's in my room. I'm going to work on it tonight when I get home," he said.

"Great, that's one thing I can cross off my list. Provided you don't screw it up," she said.

Sly gave a wounded look. Kelsey laughed at him. "Some things never change, Sly," she said.

Jake came over to Kelsey and started staring at her. "What? You're making me really nervous. Do I have marker on my face," she asked, laughing lightly.

"I just noticed that you're looking really pale," he said.

"Well, with all the work I've been doing, INDOORS, it's no wonder my tan has been suffering. I'm sure a day at the beach will be called for, once all this homework is finished," she said, turning back to the papers in her hand.

"No really, Kelali. You look...sick," Mark said.

Kelsey looked at Mark with a shocked expression. "Gee, thanks a lot, Mark. Remind me when you decide to write that book called 'Sweet Sayings For Your Girlfriend.' I want to make sure the rest of the material is better. Look, I've been really busy and I just need a map and I'm sure I'll feel better," she said.

"Cuz, you sure have Kelsey eating out of your hand," Sly said. He checks his watch. "Oops, gotta run. I'll have the tape in your hands in the morning. See ya." Sly grabs his jacket and heads out the door.

Jake and Mark look at each other, while Kelsey, clueless, continued looking through the textbook on her lap.

"You ready, Jake? I think Kelsey should take a nap this afternoon. We can work on our paper later," Mark said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Jake said.

Kelsey slammed the book back on the table. "Will you two stop talking about me like I can't hear you? Look, if you guys will stop babying me, I'll go." She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she really felt bad and crawling into her bed sounded like a great idea, despite it being 3 in the afternoon.

Jake and Mark started packing up their stuff. Kelsey stuffed her papers and books into her backpack. Jake started to head toward the door, while Mark offered Kelsey his hand in getting off the couch. As Kelsey started to stand, she began to feel off balance. Mark grabbed onto her. Jake rushed down the three steps to his cousin's side.

"Kels, are you OK," Jake asked.

Kelsey gripped Mark hand tightly. She didn't understand what was happening.

"Kelsey, answer me. Are you alright," Mark asked his girlfriend.

"I don't understand...I'm...rea..ly...dizzy," Kelsey said. Then Mark felt her start to go limp and he wrapped his arms around her, catching her before she hit the floor.

Jake rushed to Kelsey's side. He helpedMark place her on the couch. Mark pulled his keys from his pocket. "Get my car. We're taking her to the hospital."

Jake took the keys and, with one last look at Kelsey, he headed out the door. Mark sat on the floor by Kelsey's head, stroking her hair and whispering to her.  
>"Kelsey. Kelali, wake up. Kels, come on, wake up. I love you," he said to her while stroking her hair.<p>

Kelsey started to stir. Mark breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Thank God," Mark said.  
>"Mark, what happened. My head is killing me," Kelsey said.<p>

"You passed out. Jake's getting my car and we're taking you to the hospital," he told her.

Kelsey nods in understanding and closed her eyes again. Her head was pounding and the light in the room was making it worse. Jake rushed back inside.  
>"Kels, you're awake," he said. "Let's get her into the car and take her to the hospital."<p>

Kelsey started to protest, but Mark and Jake cut her off.

"You are going to the hospital. Passing out is not normal," Mark said.

Jake picks Kelsey up, bridal style and started to walk out the door. "Don't argue with me, missy. You're going to the doctor and we'll let them tell us you're just exhausted," he said.

Jake carried Kelsey out of the house with Mark following close behind.

***That's chapter 1. What happens at the hospital? What's wrong with Kelsey? I have written more and will post that soon. Let me know what you think. - mereditholiver


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 'California Dreams,' despite asking Santa for them. :-) I own this storyline and the character of Kelsey.

Chapter 2

THE HOSPITAL

Jake was standing in the corner, talking on his cell. Mark continued his frantic pacing back and forth in the waiting area. He held Kelsey's sweater to his nose and Jake was certain he was crying. Jake turned his attention back to his phone call.

"Mom, it's ok. Kelsey's at the hospital and she's fine. The doctors think it's just exhaustion and she'll be able to go home. They want to do some bloodwork and everything. You think you can get down here and sign the paperwork, since she's a minor? Thanks, mom. Love you, too. Bye," Jake said ending his phone call. He walked back to Mark who turned to face him.

"Is she coming," Mark asked. Jake nodded his head.

"I wish they would tell us something. I'm worried sick about her. God, if I lose her...," he choked on the words.

"Winkle, we're not going to lose her. You really care about her, don't you," Jake asked Mark.

"Yeah. I'd do anything for her," Mark said.

Jake sat down on the cheesy, plastic seats in the waiting area. "Did you get in touch with everyone," Jake asked.

Mark nodded. "Sly's on his way and Lorena's mom said she'd tell Lorena, Sam and Tony when they returned from the mall. Oh, you should call Tiff. I didn't have her new number in my phone and I can't find Kelsey's," Mark said.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Jake said, walking back to the corner to call Tiffani.

Mark continued his aimless pacing when Sly came through the doors. He was quickly followed by the rest of the gang. Sly grabbed Mark and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, cuz. What's up? Is she OK," Sly asked Mark.

"They won't tell me anything. They're not telling Jake much either. Jake's mom is on her way to talk to the doctor. Jake's talking to Tiffani right now, so the only thing we can do...is sit and wait," he said, sitting down in the chair and putting his face in his hands.

Lorena, who'd be standing with the rest of the group, sat next to Mark and pulled him into a hug. Sly sits on the other side of Mark and places a comforting arm around him.

"I'm going to check on Jake," Sam said and, with Tony following behind.

Jake had just ended his phone call when Sam approached him. She wrapped Jake in a hug, that he gladly accepted.  
>"Is Tiff coming," she asked as they walked back to the rest of the gang.<p>

"Yeah. I don't get this. Kelsey is the strong one in the family. She was so strong when her parents died and then having her life uprooted. She never complained. She's become my best friend without me even realizing it. I don't know what I'm going to do. This waiting is driving me crazy. I can only imagine how this is affecting Mark," Jake said.

He heads back the gang and places a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"How are you holding up, man," he asked.

"As well as I can," he said, fighting to control his emotions. He gets up from the chairs. "I'm going to get a soda. Anyone want anything," he asked. No one answered, so he heads toward the vending machines on the opposite side of the waiting room. Sly follows his cousin.

Tiffani comes in the waiting area and rushes to Jake. He embraces her and they sit back down on the chairs. Tiffani and Jake are talking in hushed tones, when Tony notices Jake's parents coming into the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sommers," Tony said.

Jake stands up when he hears his parent's name. Jake walks to his mom, who's been crying, and gives her a hug. Jake's dad pats him on his back. Tiffani gives Jake's dad a hug. Jake lets go of his mom and wipes his face.

"The nurse at the counter said to see her when you got here. And I'm coming with you," Jake said.

Mrs. Sommers turns to her son to protest, but, seeing the conern on his face, she nods her head.

"We'll wait here for you. Let us know what's going on and what we can do," Tiffani said. Jake nodded his head. He gave Tiffani a quick peck on the cheek and grabs his mom's hand. They follow the nurse to Kelsey's room.

Sly and Mark round the corner and see Jake and his parents walking back with the nurse.

Sly pats him on the shoulder. "You can go with them, cuz," he said.

"No, I'll let them have their family time right now. Kelsey and I will do stuff together when she comes home," Mark said. He looks at Lorena and Sly. "This is all just a precaution. She's going to be fine."

Everyone gives Mark a nod of their heads. Mark knows they don't really know if all this is a precaution, but his friends have made him feel better.

"I just wish there was something we could do for you," Lorena said.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot together. I just feel like we should be doing something," Sam said.

Tony walked over to Mark and asked, "Is there anything we can do for you or Jake?"

Mark faced Tony and walked to Kelsey's backpack. "Actually, can you get Kelsey's car? Jake was going to drive it home when Kelsey and I went back to work on our paper, but..."

Tony takes the keys from Mark. "Sure. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. You guys should head home. Jake or I will call you with any updates," Mark said.  
>Sly stands next to Mark. "You going to head home soon," he asked. Mark shakes his head. "No. I'm going to stay right here. Even if I can't see her, I want Kelsey to know that I'm waiting out here for her if she needs me. I called my parents and they said they'd come by this evening. They want to talk to Jake's parents and see if there is anything they can do," Mark said.<p>

"Sorry man, we're not leaving. Tony and I will head to the loft to get Kelsey's car and then we're coming right back here. We'll bring you back something from Sharkey's," Sam said.

Sly nodded his head at the plan. "That sounds good. Lorena, would you wait here with Tiffani and I'll stick with Mark. Hopefully, we'll know when we can take Kelsey home by the time Sam and Tony get back."

Sam and Tony walk out of the waiting area, leaving four of their friends in the waiting room together.

Tiffani walks over to Mark and sits next to him. She places her hand on his shoulder.

"I've never seen Jake like this before. I'm really worried," she said.

Mark hugs Tiffani. "I'm worried, too." They both fold their hands together and pray. Sly and Lorena are also holding each other and praying for Kelsey's recovery.

***What's gonna happen. Thanks for reading. New chapter(s) to come soon. -mereditholiver***


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMR: I own nothing related to California Dreams. This is an original writing and I own the character of Kelsey.

Jake and his parents walked behind the nurse to Kelsey's room in the ER. He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. His cousin, once so full of life, was nearly as pale as the sheet the surrounded her body.

"The doctor wants to speak to you before you go in to see Ms. Bradford. He has some information for you," the nurse said before turning and heading back to the desk.

Jake was about to open his mouth when he noticed a doctor in a white coat coming down the hallway.

"Are you the family of Miss Bradford," the doctor asked."Yes. I'm her uncle, Edward Sommers. This is her aunt, Alison and her cousin, Jake," Jake's dad said."I'm Dr. Reilly. I'm sorry to meet you this way. I have some news regarding Kelsey's tests," he said, guiding the family to the nearby chairs.

Everyone sat down and Dr. Reilly continued.

"I'm a oncologist. I specialize in treating children with cancers. Most of my patients are adults, but I get a lot of patients Kelsey's age," he said.

Jake's mom gasped. "Kelsey has cancer," she said, fear in her voice.

"Kelsey has a condition called Aplastic Anemia. Her bone marrow isn't producing enough red blood cells, but she also lacks white blood cells and platelets. White blood cells help fight off infection and platelets allow blood to clot. The lack of all three of these can cause severe bleeding problems and make the patient susceptible to certain infections. Kelsey's overall appearance and the way she's felt for the last few weeks are symptoms of this disease," he said."So Kelsey needs chemo," Jake asked. The thought of his cousin having to go through that scared him. His father's mom had gone through chemo for breast cancer and she was miserable.

"Well, Kelsey is the perfect candidate for a bone marrow transplant. She's sick, but not too sick to tolerate the transplant. It's a radical form of treatment for someone at her stage of the disease. I think it's the best course of action. She's young and otherwise healthy," the doctor said."Well, what do we do," Jakes mom asked."I'll test anyone that wants to be a donor. We have to find someone with a near perfect match to her. Does she have any siblings," the doctor asked."No, her twin brother died during delivery and her parents are both deceased," Jake's dad said.

"Well, you are family so we'll test the three of you. There is a chance that you will match, at least partially. We'll also begin searching through our databases for registered donors that match on some of the points we'll be looking for in the donor," the doctor said."Can our friends be tested? I know they'll want to do something to help Kelsey," Jake asked.

"Of course. We'll draw blood from anyone that wants to be tested. If you would like, I can have the nurse come over right away and test you three," the doctor said."That's fine," Jake's mom said.

The doctor excused himself and went to get the nurse. The sooner the blood was tested, the better Kelsey's outcome.

Jake's mom sat in the chair, wringing her hands.

The family stayed quiet while waiting for the nurse. Five minutes later, she returned to collect the blood sample.

"As soon as I'm done, you can gown up and see Kelsey," the nurse said.

Jake nodded and went first. The whole thing took 90 seconds. He jumped out of the chair and grabbed a gown and gloves out of the cabinet that was beside Kelsey's door.

The silent whoosh to the door didn't disturb Kelsey. Jake approached her bed and sat on the stool next to the bed. He took her hand. He stared at the hand that was gently resting on his own. The color of Kelsey's skin had her looking like a life-sized porcelain doll, but Jake knew better. The fact that she was the same color as a fine porcelain doll scared him. Something was definitely wrong with Kelsey and he was going to fix it, no matter what.

Jake's parents entered the room and spent a few minutes with her before saying they were heading to the lobby and would tell the gang they could come up. Jake waved to his mom and noticed the fatigue on her face. He hoped as Kelsey's condition improved, his mom would improve also.

He turned back to his cousin and sat next to her in the chair and took her hand. He didn't know what to say, so he just sat there and let her know that he was there.

Sly listened to what the doctor was telling Kelsey's friends. He'd seen the Sommers' talking to the doctor prior to the gang going into a private conference room. Mark had been pulled aside and, Sly could only assume, told what was happening with Kelsey. He'd hugged Jake's parents and took off down the hall, presumably to see Kelsey.

Sly had listened to every word the doctor had said, but thought he'd heard wrong when he'd given Kelsey's actual diagnosis.

"Wait. Kels has cancer," Sly said, hoping he'd heard wrong, but seeing the looks on everyone's faces, knew he hadn't.

"Yes. She needs a bone marrow transplant. Anyone that wants to get tested will get their blood drawn. If there is a match, we'll perform a transplant," the doctor said.

"What if you can't find a match," Tiffani asked.

"Kelsey will have chemo. Both treatments offer excellent outcomes at this stage of the disease, however, the BMT is the best way to keep her cancer-free. Chemo has a success rate that is very high, however, there is a risk of recurrence of the anemia. Usually, those patients are too weak for the BMT by that point," the doctor said."Where do we get tested," Tony asked. He was willing to get over his fear of hospitals to help save one of his best friends."We can test you all right here. I don't think we have to get consent since you all are 17 or 18. The nurse will draw the samples and we'll get them tested right away," the doctor said."When can we see her," Sly asked.

"Not for a while. We're only allowing her family and her boyfriend in the room. Kelsey was very insistent about seeing her boyfriend and we are allowing him to be the only non-family member in the room. Kelsey's in isolation and will remain that way until she has the BMT or starts chemo.

The doctor answered a few more questions before leaving the room. The nurse set up to draw blood and began taking samples from everyone.

Ten minutes later, they had all given their blood and were making their way to the floor where Kelsey was staying. The nurse informed them that there was a waiting area in front of her room and they could wait there and see Kelsey. She could tell this group of friends wasn't going to leave until they knew Kelsey was going to be alright. She led them to the waiting area and went back to the lab.

Sly hung back from the group. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and went around the corner. He dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hey. I just wanted to call and tell you that Kelsey is sick. No, I mean really sick. She has cancer and needs a bone marrow transplant. I thought you might want to know. I'll be at the hospital with everyone. Yeah, I'll still be here. Call me when you arrive," Sly said before ending the call. He went back to the group, no one noticing that he'd disappeared.

Tiffani was talking with Jake. For the first time they saw Jake crying. The strong biker image that Jake projected, was gone. In it's place was a man who's love and concern for a woman who was, not just his cousin, but also his best friend, was very evident.

"Mark's with her now. She woke up before I left. She was complaining about being tired. She knows what's going on and she's trying not to cry. I don't get how she can be so strong about this. I'm a wreck. I'm devastated," Jake said, wringing his hands.

"Kels is going to make it, Jake. They're going to find a donor and she'll be fine," Tiffani said, wrapping Jake in a hug.

Mark joined the group, having thrown his gown into the laundry. Jake jumped up."She went back to sleep. She wanted me to tell everyone that she's fine and she'll see everyone later," Mark said, sitting on the couch next to Tiffani and Jake.

"How are you," Tony asked, placing a hand on his shoulder."I don't know, man. Kelsey was asking me the same thing. She's wondering how all this is affecting me and if I'm going to leave her. She's worried I'll leave her like Matt did. I love her. I could never leave her like that," Mark said.

Jake's parents approached the group and Mark and Jake joined them on the other end of the room.

"What exactly happened with Matt and Kelsey, Sly," Sam knew that when Matt had moved, Kelsey had been torn apart. She had quit the band and ignored everyone, even Jake.

"Matt knew several weeks before he was moving that it was coming, but he never told Kelsey. They spent all that time together before they moved and he never said anything. They spent most of their time either with us as a group or at Kelsey's. He never got up the nerve to tell her he was leaving. They'd been friends since kindergarten and when they started dating, they had something special. Matt was afraid that telling her before he moved would ruin the time they had together. He was hoping he'd be able to come back here for college or something. The night before he left, something happened between them. I think I know what happened, but neither said anything. Matt took off the following morning and sent me to Kelsey's with a letter explaining what was happening. Kelsey was really mad at me for a while and never wanted to talk to or about Matt ever again. I wish I'd said something to her before he left, but Matt asked me not to and, being his friend, I agreed. That's why I'm so glad that Kelsey and Mark hooked up. They seem good together and a better match than she and Matt," Sly said."How could Matt do that to Kelsey," Sam asked.

"He didn't want to see her in pain. He felt that if he wasn't there when she found out, he'd be spared that. I can tell you, though, he's miserable," Sly said."No wonder she wanted to quit the band and was so withdrawn. Well, until she met Mark. He was just as shy and withdrawn as Kels. I thought Matt was a better guy than that," Tony said."Well, it's in the past. I think Matt tried to call Kelsey one time and Jake basically told him to go to hell. Jake and Matt used to be close but after what Matt did to Kelsey, Jake went into overprotective mode," Sly said.

The group sat back down on the couches and waited. There wasn't much they could do, but wait.

Sly's phone buzzed on his hip and he slipped away to answer the call. Jake and Mark were in Kelsey's room. The girls had gone to get something to eat and Tony was snoozing on the couch.

He made his way to the elevator and greeted his mystery friend with a handshake. He was about to explain the situation, when Jake exited Kelsey's room and headed toward the seeing the guest, Jake stopped. He clenhed his teeth and muttered, "You," before pushing past him and getting on the elevator. Sly looked at his friend. "That went better than I thought," he said before leading his friend to the nurses station to get his blood drawn.

***I guess everyone knows who this mystery person is, but I hope you like the cliffhanger. Is anyone going to be a match for Kelsey? Anyone want to guess what big secret is going to be revealed in the next chapter?***


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Kelsey and this little plot. If it sounds familiar, I borrowed it for setting the scene and have returned it in it's original packaging, unharmed.

Jake rode the elevator down to the parking garage. He and Mark had spent the morning with Kelsey before she went off to have some testing done to prepare for the BMT. They didn't know if there was a match for Kelsey, but the doctors were preparing her so they could do the surgery as soon as they found a donor.  
>Jake was going to go home and grab a shower. Mark had left right before him and headed to his house to shower as well. The rest of the group had returned to school and would bring their school work back to them.<br>Jake's parents kept him home because they knew he'd be better if he was with Kelsey. Mark's parents tried to persuade him to go to school to take his mind off Kelsey's predicament, but he'd told them he wasn't leaving Kelsey's side until he knew she was going to get better.  
>After his parent's talked to Jake's parents, they'd agreed that Mark would be better off staying with Kelsey. Kelsey made it clear that Jake and Mark were calming influences during this time when she was scared out of her mind.<br>As Jake walked to his motorcycle, he thought back to who he'd seen getting off the elevator and greeting Sly. As angry as Jake was, he knew that if Sly had told him about Kelsey, he'd hop the first plane to check on his former best friend as soon as he could. Jake just hoped his presence didn't hurt Kelsey anymore than she was already.

"Excuse me, this is a friend of Kelsey Bradford's. He'd like to be tested to see if he's a match," Sly said.  
>"Certainly, sir. What's your name," the nurse asked as she pulled out a piece of paper.<br>"Matthew Garrison," Matt said.  
>"OK. Just fill out this general history form and we'll draw you're blood as soon as you're finished with it," the nurse said.<br>"Thanks," Matt said and headed to the chairs Sly directed them toward.  
>"Can I see Kels," Matt asked.<br>"You can't physically go in the room, but you can look from the small window," Sly said.  
>"I want to see her," Matt said.<br>Sly got up and Matt followed him to Kelsey's room.  
>Matt looked through the window and saw the girl he'd been in love with for years looking so fragile in the bed. Ever since he'd left Pacific Coast with his family, he'd regretted leaving Kelsey behind. He'd thought about nothing else but her when he'd left. He'd thought about everything he loved about her; her smile, laugh, the way she said his name, the way she cared about Jake, the way she scrunched her nose when something wasn't right, the way she sang; the way she tolerated Sly. Even the things that might seem annoying were things that Matt loved about her and missed; the way she always had to have her own tub of popcorn at the movies, she stole his shirts before he had a chance to wear them, she gave him the silent treatment when they had a fight, the way she called him an idiot. All those things he missed.<br>He sat down on the closest chair and filled out the form. He handed the form to the nurse and turned it in. She glanced at it and took him to the lab leaving Sly alone to watch Kelsey.  
>Jake returned an hour later. Matt had run to Sly's house to drop off his luggage and call his folks. He would return to the hospital when he was finished.<br>Jake sat down next to Sly.  
>"Why is he here," Jake asked.<br>"Kelsey is sick. He would want to know. I didn't think he'd hop on a plane," Sly said.  
>"You knew he would. Despite how he's behaved, I never doubted his deep devotion to Kelsey. I can't understand why he did what he did, but Kelsey's moved passed that. What I can't get is how you could know all about what he did and why he did it, yet you didn't say a word about it. You've known Kelsey as long as you've known Matt. Why did you cover for him at the very end, knowing what he'd done and how devastated Kelsey was," Jake asked.<br>"I wanted to tell her. I begged Matt to tell her; let me help her, but he wasn't having any of it. He said telling her before he was ready would taint what they had together. Then he left and Kelsey went into that funk. Honestly, I didn't know what to think because I didn't know what he'd actually done or said," Sly said.  
>"I just don't understand how someone who could stand in my bedroom and tell me how much they cared for Kelsey could treat her that way," Jake said.<br>"I know you were upset at Matt, Jake. Believe me, if I thought it would have done any good, I'd have told you what was going on with Matt. He cares for Kelsey, despite what happened. He came all the way out her to be tested to see if he could help," Sly said.  
>"I know that, but did you think about what might happen? What if she breaks up with Mark? Do you want that to happen to your cousin," Jake asked, trying to understand Sly's motivation.<br>"I don't want Kelsey and Mark to break up. I thought that they needed to clear the air between them. Kelsey's very sick, Jake. I figured Matt should be here to see her and help. I thought that if Kelsey could tell Matt how she felt, it might help her. She might not get the chance otherwise. She didn't get to say all those things to him that you're supposed to say when you say good-bye. I thought this would give her that chance," he said.  
>"He'd better not hurt Kels. I like Mark. They are good together. I don't want Matt to upset Kelsey in any way. Got that, Whipple," Jake said, trying to sound like his menacing self, but failing as his eyes laid upon Kelsey's sleeping form.<br>Matt had returned to the hospital and heard Sly and Jake talking. He elected to stand around the corner and not disturb the conversation.  
>"I have no intention of hurting, Kelsey, any more than I already have," Matt said.<br>Jake and Sly turned around, shocked that Matt had snuck up on them.  
>"I just want to help. Kelsey's all I've thought about since I left and I realized what an idiot I was for treating her the way I did. I still love her Jake. I don't deserve to have her love me back, but I want nothing but the best for her. I want to help her in any way I can. That's all," Matt said.<br>Jake stared at the man he used to call his friend. "Don't hurt her. Thanks for coming," Jake said, shaking Matt's hand.  
>"So, tell me about Kelsey's new boyfriend," Matt asked, sitting next to Sly.<br>"You don't know? Sly didn't tell you," Jake asked.  
>"Sly knew I wouldn't want to hear about Kelsey's love life. He just said she'd moved on with her life and that made me happy. I figured she had to have a new boyfriend by now," Matt said.<br>Jake looked at Sly. Sly swallowed.  
>"Actually, Kelsey's been dating my cousin, Mark, since a few weeks after you left," Sly said.<br>"Kelsey's dating a Winkle? That's interesting. Especially the way she treated you after what happened with me. I can't believe she'd give a Winkle the time of day," Matt said.  
>"Well, she actually met Mark before she knew he was my cousin. When she found out he and I were related, Mark hated me," Sly said.<br>"You sure have a way with people, Sly," Matt said, chuckling.  
>"Ha ha," Sly said, rolling his eyes.<br>"You should know something about Kelsey and Mark, Matt. When you left, Kelsey actually quit the band. I was trying to convince Kelsey to stay with the band because I couldn't imagine not having her in the band with me. She refused to have anything to do with something that reminded her of you," Jake said.

_"Kelsey, come on. You have to come to practice. We can't do these songs without you," Jake pleaded with Kelsey._  
><em>Kelsey turned around and grabbed Jake by the collar of his jacket. <em>  
><em>Jake's eyes widened at the gesture and shock.<em>  
><em>"Get it through that thick skull of yours. I'm not rejoining the band, I'm not singing. That is now a part of my past, so get someone else to do it," Kelsey said, letting go of his jacket and walking toward the exit of the school.<em>  
><em>Jake brushed himself off, trying to compose himself. He'd known Kelsey was upset about Matt leaving, but she'd never taken her anger out on him before. He hated seeing his cousin in this state and knew he, and his friends, had to do what they could to help her.<em>  
><em>"Jake, what are we going to do? I know Sam and Tiff can sing the songs, but some of those were written just for Kelsey," Tony said.<em>  
><em>"I don't know. I've got to see if I can get through to her, but she's so upset. I don't think anyone can get through to her," Jake said.<em>  
><em>The rest of the group headed off to class leaving Jake to figure out what he was going to do with his cousin.<em>

Matt's mouth hung open. "She actually quit the band," he asked.  
>"Oh, yeah. She didn't talk to anyone about anything after you left. Then she met Mark on the boardwalk and they shared a chocolate shake," Jake said, smiling as he remembered Kelsey's glee at meeting Mark.<p>

_Jake sat in his room, strumming his guitar when his cousin, Kelsey, burst through his door. She didn't even bother to knock._  
><em>"Kels, forget about knocking," Jake asked.<em>  
><em>Kelsey flopped herself down on the extra bed in Jake's room. "I have something to tell you," she said. <em>  
><em>The way she spoke caught Jake's attention. She had a smile on her face and a joy in her tone that he hadn't heard in nearly a month.<em>  
><em>He sat his guitar on the bed and gave his cousin his full attention. Anything that brought a smile to her face was something he wanted to hear about.<em>  
><em>"What," he asked.<em>  
><em>"I just met the sweetest guy on the boardwalk. We were talking about music and family and such and then stopped by Sharkey's and shared a chocolate shake. Oh, Jake, he's so cute! I can't believe he started talking like that to a total stranger. His name is Mark and I'm thinking of going on a date with him," Kelsey said.<em>  
><em>"Whoa! You can't go out with a guy you just met," Jake said.<em>  
><em>"Look, Jake, I appreciate that you are concerned, but you don't have to be. I can take care of myself and Mark seems like a great guy," she said, getting off the bed.<em>  
><em>"If he makes you happy, then that's fine. I shouldn't let my instincts take away your joy," Jake said.<em>  
><em>"That's OK, Jake. I know you love me," she said, pulling Jake into a hug.<em>  
><em>"Got that right, peanut," he said, grinning at the use of her childhood nickname.<em>  
><em>Kelsey rolled her eyes and headed back to her bedroom.<em>

"Kelsey wanted to kill Sly and apparently Mark did as well. When Kelsey found out Mark was Sly's cousin, she was a bit upset but when he told her that he didn't like Sly very much, Kelsey had to laugh. She convinced him to play with the band. He agreed, but only if she came back. Mark brought Kelsey back when I couldn't," Jake said. He thought back to that day.

_Sly had just left Kelsey's locker and she slammed it shut with force. Mark came up behind her and asked, "I'm glad that wasn't me," he said. Kelsey turned around. He flashed his shy smile at her._  
><em>"It's just my cousin and my friends are driving me crazy. Especially my former friend. He's such a jerk," she said.<em>  
><em>She sat down on the bench, Mark sat next to her.<em>  
><em>"Sounds like my cousin. He IS a real jerk," Mark said.<em>  
><em>"Does your cousin go to school here," she asked, wanting to find out about his life.<em>  
><em>"Yeah. I'm trying to avoid Sly at all costs," Mark said.<em>  
><em>She stared at him, shocked.<em>  
><em>"You're Mark Winkle? Sly Winkle's cousin? Wow," she said.<em>  
><em>"Don't hold it against me," he said.<em>  
><em>"Sly used to be a really good friend to myself and my ex-boyfriend. Then Sly didn't tell me what was going on with Matt and I made a total fool of myself. Now I can't look at Sly or sing with the band without thinking about what happened," Kelsey said.<em>  
><em>"Why aren't you with the band," he asked.<em>  
><em>"Reminds me too much of Matt," she said.<em>  
><em>"He wasn't the only other member, was he," Mark asked.<em>  
><em>"No, but that's not the point. I don't want to be in the band anymore. It wasn't my dream anyway," Kelsey said. "Mark, I've got to go, I'll see you later." Kelsey picked up her books and headed toward the door. <em>  
><em>Mark started after her, but saw the empty music room and the piano. It called to him, so he sat down and started to play.<em>  
><em>It was during that little practice session that he finally met Kelsey's cousin and the band mates. He, reluctantly, agreed to try things out with the band if he could get over his stage fright. However, he told Jake he'd only agree if Kelsey would be with them. <em>  
><em>Jake had promised to do what he could to get Kelsey there.<em>  
><em>Later, after Sly had, once again, ruined Mark's music, Sly apologized to his cousin. Kelsey heard his apology and told him that she might be able to forgive him.<em>  
><em>Sly explained why he'd done what he'd done for Matt, but he wouldn't do it again if he had the chance. He told Kelsey he valued their friendship because, despite her thinking he was a creep, she considered him a friend. <em>  
><em>The trio had hugged and Mark was on stage to perform later that night.<em>  
><em>When he nearly backed out from performing, Kelsey had walked up to him, kissed him and promised more to come if he went through with the gig.<em>  
><em>Jake had nearly used his amp cord to strangle Mark, but Tiffani reminded him that Mark was helping Kelsey come out of her shell. Jake reluctantly agreed to let the monkey boy live.<em>

"I had no idea she went through all that," Matt said.  
>"You didn't hear about her and life from Sly," Jake asked.<br>"I guess I didn't want to know. It was hard for me to leave Kelsey and I couldn't talk about her without wishing we were still together, despite the distance and everything that happened," Matt said.  
>***Well, Matt's returned to help. What is his presence going to do to the rest of the group? What is Kelsey's reaction going to be? How is Mark going to take this?*** -mereditholiver<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own California Dreams or any of the characters. I do own the character of Kelsey.

Sly heard the elevator doors open and saw his cousin exit.

"Hey, Mark," Sly said, getting up and giving his cousin a man-hug.

"Hey, cuz. Any news, Jake," Mark asked, barely noticing Matt sitting on the couch.

"No, although the doctor told mom he would have the test results back this afternoon, so if anyone is a match, we'll know," Jake said.

Mark sat down on the chair and noticed Matt. He looked at Sly who introduced them.

"Mark, this is Matt Garrison," he said.

"Matt. Kelsey's Matt," Mark asked.

"Yeah. That' s me," Matt said, reaching his hand out to shake Mark's.

Despite the fact that Mark disliked everything that Matt had done regarding Kelsey, he shook his hand.

"Did you come to help," he asked.

"Sly said Kels was sick so I came on the next plane to see if I can help," Matt said.

"That's nice of you," Mark said, getting up and looking at Kelsey through the window. He noticed her stirring on her bed and excused himself to go and see her.

"That was…interesting," Matt said.

"He's worried about Kelsey. He really loves her and the thought he might lose her is really tearing him up," Sly said.

The three men looked at the couple in the room, each saying a prayer that a match would be found for Kelsey.

"Hey, Kelali. Are you feeling any better than this morning," Mark asked.

"A bit," Kelsey said, staring at Mark.

"What," he asked her, sitting in the chair by the bed and taking her hand.

"Something's on your mind. And don't tell me it's nothing. Are you worried about me, because I told you not to because everything is going to be fine," Kelsey said.

"Of course I'm going to worry about you. But that's not what's on my mind. Matt's outside with Jake and Sly," Mark said.

"Matt's here? Why," Kelsey asked.

"He found out you were sick and came to help," Mark said.

"Sly must have called him," she said.

"You want to talk about it? You've never given me the full story about what went wrong with you two. I'm actually happy things didn't work out because I wouldn't have you if they had," Mark said.

"You don't want to hear that story. It's not a very good one," she said.

Seeing that her boyfriend wasn't going to give up, Kelsey took a deep breath and launched into the tale of her and Matt.

_Matt Garrison and Kelsey Bradford had been friends since kindergarten. Kelsey had stayed with Matt and his sister, Jenny, while waiting for her aunt and uncle to pick her up after her parents were killed._

_When Kelsey and Matt entered high school, Matt wanted to form a band. The band featured himself, his friends Tony and Tiffani and his sister, Jenny. Matt had asked Kelsey if she would be in the band and she'd agreed because she was Matt's best friend._

_Matt had been secretly in love with Kelsey for months. He hadn't known how to tell her, but apparently his secret wasn't a secret to anyone in his family. His brother, Dennis, often teased him about Kelsey. Jenny was appalled that he liked her best friend. His parents thought it was sweet because they'd been friends for so long. Sly eventually figured it out when he asked Matt why he'd broken up with Randi Jo._

"_It just wasn't working out, Sly," Matt said, trying to avoid giving the real reason._

"_Matt, you were dating one of the hottest girls at PCH. Why would it not work," Sly asked._

"_Look, I can't be with Randi Jo if I don't love her. It's not fair to her. She deserves to find someone that can share those feelings," Matt said._

"_That is lame, Matt," Sly said._

"_Fine, she wanted me to pick between her and my friends," Matt said._

"_You broke up with Randi Jo because of me? Matt, I didn't know you cared," Sly said._

"_You're an idiot," Matt said._

"_Well, it couldn't be because of Tiff or Tony. So, why would your friends be a bother? The band? Oh…I get it… She wanted you to not be friends with Kelsey while you two were together. Randi Jo was actually threatened by quiet, petite Kelsey," Sly said._

"_She didn't like that Kelsey and I were so close. I couldn't turn my best friend away," Matt said._

"_You'd dump me in a heartbeat, but not Kelsey? Oh…my…god! You're in love with Kelsey? You ended things with Randi Jo because of Kesley," Sly said._

"_Yes, Sly. I couldn't dump Kelsey because I do care about her, OK," Matt said._

"_Matt, maybe one day you'll learn," Sly said._

"_What's that," Matt asked._

"_You made a horrible mistake leaving Randi Jo for Kelsey. A horrible mistake," Sly said before leaving Matt's kitchen._

_Kelsey had arrived at the same conclusion, that she was in love with Matt. However, she knew he was with Randi Jo and didn't want to tell Matt because, if they broke up after her confession, it would be her fault. She didn't want to be responsible for that._

_One afternoon, Kelsey and Matt were working on a project for their home economics class. They were supposed to pretend they were married and had to find jobs, a place to live, buy a car and create a household budget for the class._

_Matt had made a joke about him and Kelsey being married._

"_Guess you didn't get the pick of husband's for the project did you," Matt asked. He knew the teacher_ _assigned the couples the way she wanted and deliberately tried to keep couples that were dating apart. Kelsey and Matt had been paired up by the teacher and Matt was secretly grateful._

"_There's no one I'd rather be married to for a class project than you," Kelsey said. "Although, I was worried she'd pair me with Sly," she added, shuddering visibly._

_They were sitting on the floor of his bedroom searching the classified ads for jobs, apartments, cars, furnishings and such._

_Since the project was about being married, they started talking and acting like a married couple._

_Matt's mom had entered the room and set Matt's clothes and clean towels on his bed. Kelsey saw the opportunity to have an argument with her 'husband.'_

"_Why does your mother always do your laundry? Am I not capable of doing it for you? I am supposed to be your wife," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Mom always gets my shirts nice and soft and my jeans aren't itchy," he said._

"_Oh, so I wouldn't do as good a job," she said, feigning injury._

"_I'm sure you would, but mom wants to do this for me," he said, approaching his 'wife' and tipping her chin with his finger._

"_If this is going to work, you're going to have to let me do some of those chores for you. We have to actually act like we're married," she said._

"_Really," Matt said, his eyes twinkling._

_Kelsey looked into his eyes. The dark orbs that she knew quite well, but at this moment they were foreign to her. She couldn't interpret what they were trying to tell her._

_Before she had a chance to think more on the subject, Matt took her face in his hands, brought his lips down on hers and kissed her._

_A timid kiss. A kiss to test the waters; see what would happen._

_When he pulled away, Kelsey opened her eyes and looked at him. Swallowing, she licked her lips. She needed to know what that meant to him._

"_Are you trying to make the project more authentic,"_ _she asked, hoping the project had nothing to do with what had happened._

"_No. I've been wanting to kiss you since, well, forever and this seemed like a great opportunity," he said._

_Kelsey smiled. She put her arms around his neck and they shared another kiss. This one much more passionate than the first; a lot less timid._

"_What if I hadn't kissed you back," she asked, in between kisses._

"_Than I would have said it was for the project and left it alone," he said, smiling._

_Kelsey smiled back and they shared another kiss. Then, Sly entered the room._

"_Oh my! What are you doing," he said, shock at finding his oldest friends kissing in the doorway._

_Kelsey immediately pulled away from Matt, grabbed her backpack and rushed down the stairs. Matt heard the slamming of his front door. He started after her, but was pulled back by Sly._

"_What are you doing," Matt asked._

"_I was about to ask you the same thing," Sly answered._

"_Look, I didn't plan it, but it happened and now I have to go and assure her that it wasn't a mistake, that you won't make a big deal about it and that I do like her…a_ _lot," Matt said._

"_You don't just like Kelsey, you love her," Sly said, cringing at the use of the l-word._

"_Fine, I do love her. I'm going to go after her," Matt said, rushing down the stairs, much like Kelsey had a few minutes ago._

_He stood outside on the sidewalk and tried to figure out where she would have gone._

_Kelsey nearly ran to Sharkey's. When she reached the boardwalk, she slowed down, willing her heart to comply. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She and Matt had shared a kiss. Well, not_ **A** _kiss, but several kisses._

_Kelsey was in shock. She had cared about Matt as more than a friend for so long that she didn't know if she could forget what happened between them._

_She entered Sharkey's and found her good friend and Matt's sister sitting in a booth, talking to Mike Stewart._

_Kelsey rushed in, grabbed Jenny's arms and pulled her into the booth at the back of Sharkey's._

"_OK. What was that," Jenny asked, clearly upset that her friend ruined her conversation with Mike._

"_Mike will wait. I have something HUGE," Kelsey said._

_Jenny eyed her friend. "It's guy related," Jenny said._

"_Yeah. I kissed Matt or he kissed me. I don't know, but we kissed each other," Kelsey said, stammering on the words._

"_You kissed Matt? My brother Matt? You're best friend, Matt? Ew," Jenny said, horrified by the thought._

"_Yes, to all three. You know how much I like him as more than a friend. I don't know how it happened but it did. Although, I'm not sure exactly how Matt feels. Sly apparently thinks it's not a good idea," Kelsey said, slumping back in the booth._

_Jenny was about to open her mouth when she noticed her brother enter the restaurant. "Why don't you talk to_ _Matt. It looks like he followed you," Jenny said, slipping out of the booth and heading back to Mike._

_Matt spotted Kelsey, despite her attempts to hide in the booth. He sat down across from her._

"_Why did you run away," he asked._

"_Sly's reaction just about said it. It's not a good idea," she said, failing to meet his eyes._

"_Kels, you don't feel that way. I certainly don't," he said._

_She looked up and caught his brown eyes with her hazel ones. "You mean that," she asked._

_He nodded his head. "Kel, I've wanted to do that for a long time and, I'm sure Jenny and Tiff and everyone else we know will give their opinion, the only one I care_ _about is yours," he said._

_He got up and sat next to her in the booth._

_She turned and faced him. He took her hands and rubbed the tops of them with his thumbs. "Kels, I don't know where this will end up, but we have to try," he said._

"_Yeah, we have to try," she said._

_They smiled at each other and shared another kiss. The couple didn't notice the rest of their friends gathering by the door watching them._

"_Look at that. Another bright, intelligent woman making the wrong choice," Jenny said._

"_I think it's sweet," Tiffani said._

"_You would. Why would a great girl like Kelsey pick Matt," Tony asked._

"_Disgusting. I've been friends with her as long as he has and she didn't kiss me," Sly said._

"_Maybe she does have taste and standards," Jenny said._

"_You guys are being mean. Kelsey and Matt make a cute couple. Besides, we've all heard them talk about the other so this isn't news to us. Let them have their time together," Tiffani said._

_They watched them kiss again._

"_That's enough," they all said and raced to the booth the couple was sharing. Sly sat next to Matt while Tony, Jenny and Tiffani crammed in on the other side._

"_Anything you two want to tell us," Jenny asked._

"_Yeah. Anything new," Tony asked._

_Matt and Kelsey looked at each other._

"_Well, Kelsey and I are going out to a movie," Matt said._

"_Great! What are we seeing," Sly asked._

"_Well, you can go and watch the birds on the beach. MATT and I are going to the movies, ALONE," Kelsey said, glaring at her friends._

_Matt shoved Sly, who landed in a heap on the floor. He exited the booth, offered Kelsey a hand and the two walked, hand-in-hand out the door._

"_Are we going to let them go alone," Sly asked._

"_Sly, Kelsey wants to date Matt. Nothing we can do about it," Jenny said._

"_He just better be careful," Tony said._

_The four friends got up from the booth and headed out the door._

_Kelsey and Matt had weathered the storms that were misunderstandings and Jake. Jake had been really tough on Matt, promising him bodily harm if anything were to happen to Kelsey. 'You make her cry, I'll make you cry,' Jake had said._

_Kelsey had scolded Jake about his threat and Jake had apologized, but Matt was still afraid of him._

_They had survived Jenny moving to Rome, Sam moving into her room and Jake dating and then, breaking up with Tiffani. They had been together for nearly two years when, unbeknownst to Kelsey, Matt's dad was offered a teaching position at a college in New England. Matt hadn't wanted to leave. Even going so far as to try to convince his parents to let him live with Sly for the last two years of high school. He didn't want to leave his friends and he didn't want to leave Kelsey, but he didn't want his parents to leave either._

_His parents weren't happy with his plans and told him they might consider letting him come back, IF he tried things in New England first. Matt had six weeks to break the news to his girlfriend. The one person who never turned their back on him and was always his cheerleader. He didn't know if he could do it._

_He kept Kelsey away from his house as the big packing got underway. Sam had moved in with another family and Kelsey had assumed that Sam wanted to room with a family that had a daughter._

_They spent a lot of time at Kelsey's house, Jake being away on his various 'dates.'_

_The last week Matt was in California was a magical week for Kelsey. It was the beginning of summer break and they had spent a lot of time together, walking on the beach and hanging out at Sharkey's._

_Two days before he left, Matt had arranged for a romantic picnic on the beach to watch the sunset. Tony had given Matt the keys to a cabana that was usually used during the day so he and Kelsey could have some privacy._

_Matt built a small fire and they had a meal with pizza. It was the same meal they had shared on their first 'real' date._

_They watched the sunset and, when the fire had died itself out, found themselves in the darkness under the stars. Matt gifted Kelsey with a necklace. The necklace was a gold key with a diamond heart. He told Kelsey he held the key to his heart. Kelsey loved that romantic gesture._

_Throwing caution to the wind, the two gave each other something no one else would ever have. Not really planning it would happen, but prepared for the possibility, Kelsey and Matt made love on the beach. The first, and only, time for the couple._

_They spent the rest of the night in the cabana, sleeping and holding each other. When Matt heard Kelsey's even breathing, the gravity of the situation came to the forefront of his mind. Kelsey didn't know, but Matt was now afraid to tell her he was leaving. The thought that he had used her for sex was the last thing Matt wanted her to think, but she did._

_PRESENT_

"Two days later, Sly shows up at my house with a note from Matt, explaining everything. I felt horrible and used," she said, looking back up at Mark.

"You never told me about the time you slept with Matt. I mean, you told me you did, but I didn't know anything else. I can see why that would sour you on the whole experience," Mark said, angry at Matt's casual attitude about what transpired between the two.

"Mark, I want to share that with you, but I want it to be special. I hate what happened with Matt and I, but I can't take it back. Now, finding out he's here, just has me all confused," she said.

"Confused," Mark asked.

" I'm in a hospital bed, having a conversation with you, but you're wearing gloves and a gown and mask. I'm waiting to find out if I'm going to make it to graduation and now, my first love has swooped back into my life. I think I have a right to be confused," Kelsey said.

"Yes you do. But I'm here for you. I love you," Mark said.

"I love you, too," Kelsey said, leaning her head on his shoulder, Mark having moved to the bed to hold her.

Kelsey closed her eyes and went to sleep. Mark listened to her quiet breathing and tried to keep his emotions under control.

He didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew he couldn't lose Kelsey. Not to this disease and not to her past. He wanted to make her happy.

Mark gently untangled Kelsey from his arms and quietly left the room. He put his gown in the hamper and threw his mask and gloves in the trashcan.

***Oh, Mark's mad at Matt. How will this revelation affect everyone involved?*** -mereditholiver


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Kelsey.

Jake stood and walked toward him.

"What's up? Kels OK," he asked.

"Yeah. She was telling me the story of her and Matt. Do you know the details," Mark asked.

"Just that Matt left. Don't know the rest. Not my business," Jake said.

"Jake, I'd like to talk to Matt," Mark said, staring at the taller man.

"Sure. Come on Sly, let's get these guys a drink. Kelsey asked for one of those tabloid magazines yesterday so I should probably get that for her," Jake said, dragging Sly toward the elevator.

When the doors had closed, Mark spoke, "How could you do that? Kelsey thinks you never had the intention of telling her you were leaving and just wanted to get her into bed before you took off. Do you know what that's done to her," Mark asked.

"Believe me, that wasn't my intention. I was fully prepared to tell her after I gave her the necklace, but we got caught up in the moment. We'd talked about it, but neither of us thought about it. We figured if it happened, it happened. I never wanted to be a love 'em and leave 'em type," Matt said.

"Kelsey told me that she had slept with you, but I didn't find out until today that it was so close to the time you left. What was it, two days? That was an awful thing to do to Kelsey. You should have told her and if she still wanted to be with you in that way, at least it was an honest experience. Not the tainted one you had with her," Mark said.

"You're right. There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret what happened. I wanted to be with Kelsey so much, but the guilt I felt tainted it for me as well. I'm sorry that she had to go through that and I'd change it if I could. I hope you two have better memories," Matt said.

Mark turned around. He didn't know if he should confess what hadn't happened between him and Kelsey, primarily because of Matt.

"We don't. Kelsey's afraid that if we take our relationship to that level, it will mean the end of us. She thinks sex will doom our relationship. At least the only experience she had proves her theory," Mark said.

Matt was shocked. He had heard from Sly how much Mark and Kelsey loved each other and how both Mark's parents and Jake's parents thought Kelsey and Mark would get married in the future. He figured they would have taken that step.

Matt sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that one act of cowardice on his part had ruined some part of Kelsey's life and was still affecting it. He felt horrible.

He remembered their conversations regarding the subject of sex.

_Kelsey and Matt were cuddled on the couch in the Garrison's living room. They'd spent the evening watching movies with his family before everyone went upstairs to bed. Kelsey's curfew wasn't for a few more hours, her aunt and uncle trusted her with Matt because they'd been friends for so long. _

"_That was a good movie. Thanks for watching it with me. Jake won't watch stuff like that so my aunt and I usually watch it alone," Kelsey said.  
>"Well, it's not my favorite movie, but I'm spending time with you, so that's all that counts," Matt said.<br>Kelsey thought Matt had said the cutest thing and kissed him.  
>Soon they were in full make-out mode. Kelsey pulled away from Matt after a few minutes and looked at him.<br>"What," he asked, concerned about why his girlfriend had pulled away from him and what was on her mind._

"_Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we went all the way," she asked.  
>Matt nearly choked. "I hadn't thought about it," he croaked out.<br>"Of course you have. You're a guy. If you haven't thought about it, then there is something wrong with either myself or you," she said, smiling.  
>"OK, I've thought about it. A lot, but I don't want to put pressure on you," he said.<br>"I've thought about it, too, but I don't want to pressure ourselves into doing something we might not be ready. I would like to think we could do that someday, but I'm not yet there," she said.  
>"I'm not either. I like our relationship the way it is. I would like it to be more, but neither of us is ready," Matt said, kissing Kelsey.<em>

_Back in make-out mode, the couple forgot about their conversation regarding sex._

After that initial conversation, they had broached the subject several times as if to remind themselves what they had decided. They hadn't crossed the line or put pressure on the other and Matt had thought they had reached a good point in their relationship.

It wasn't until that last week that they had discussed it again, in depth. Again they had agreed not to plan it and delay it for a while, but they also agreed not to stop it if they both wanted it.

That little clause in their verbal contract was a problem and led to what happened before he left. The romantic setting and the gift were too much for them to deny. They gave in that night and to this day, while Matt hadn't regretted being with Kelsey in that special way, he wished things had been different.

Mark left Matt in the waiting room thinking about what he had done.

Mark met Jake and Sly as the elevator doors opened.

"Where are you going," Jake asked. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"I just found out what happened between Kelsey and Matt before he left," Mark said.

Sly's face paled. Mark looked at his cousin.

"Judging by the look on Sly's face, I'm guessing he knew," Mark said.

"I suspected. I didn't know. No one told me anything," he said.

"You two want to clue me in on what you're talking about," Jake asked, clearly annoyed by the cousin's shared secret.

Mark looked at Jake. "Hold on to your boots, Jake. Two days before Matt left Kelsey without an explanation, they slept together." Without waiting for Jake to respond, Mark got on the elevator and went down to the first floor. He needed some air and distance between him and Matt.

Jake stared at the spot Mark had occupied. Then, Sly noticed his fists ball up and saw him head off toward Matt. Sly rushed behind him, hoping to keep Jake from putting Matt in a bed in the hospital.

"Garrison. What the hell were you thinking? Taking advantage of Kelsey like that. I should seriously kick your ass for what I've just found out," Jake said, anger evident in everything from his speech to his posture.

Matt stood up to defend himself from Jake's rant.

"Look, Jake, I know it sounds bad but I didn't intend for it to happen that way," Matt said.

"So you didn't want to sleep with Kelsey," Jake asked, angry beyond belief.

"I'm a guy. Of course I did, but we had just talked about it. We never thought it would happen. I certainly didn't intend for it to happen that night. I was going to tell her I was leaving, but when 'that' happened, I couldn't do that to her. I didn't want her to think I was just after her for that. I didn't want her to think she had to do that before I left. I couldn't tell her after it happened because it was such a moment between us. I couldn't ruin it," Matt said.

Jake wished he hadn't had this particular conversation with Matt. Thinking about his cousin having sex wasn't something he wanted to think about. It brought out all the protective instincts in him.

"You have sex with her and then leave her behind without telling her a thing. What the hell is she supposed to think, Garrison? Was that supposed to be the greatest memory in her life? How would you have felt if you found out that I did that to Jenny? I warned you when you started dating her that I'd make you cry if you did anything to her," Jake said, advancing on his former best friend.

He had grabbed Matt by his collar when he heard, "Jacob Samuel Sommers, what are you doing," his mother asked.

Jake had been so consumed with his rage against Matt that he hadn't heard his mom and dad return to the hospital.

"Just catching up with Matt," he said, letting go of Matt and facing his mom.

"Matt! It's so good of you to come and help Kelsey. Jake, where's Mark? Kelsey's doctor has some news regarding her transplant," his mom said.

Matt shook Mr. Sommers' hand and accepted a hug from Jake's mom.

"I'll go get him. He said he had to get something to drink," Sly said. He went to the elevator on a mission to find his cousin.

***Is a match found? Who is it?*** -mereditholiver


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Kelsey!

Fifteen minutes later, Sly and Mark emerged from the elevator. They found Jake's parents discussing something with Jake and the rest of the gang gathering around Matt to check in with their old friend.

Kelsey's doctor came from the other hallway and was shocked at the gathering of people.

"Well, this is certainly heartwarming. It's wonderful to find patients have such a great support system. It will certainly help with the recovery process," he said.

"You said you had news," Jake's mom said.

"I do. Are you comfortable with everyone hearing what I'm about to tell you," he asked.

"Did you find a donor for Kelsey," Jake asked.

"We did and we've uncovered something puzzling," the doctor said.

"What's that," Jake's dad asked.

"Well, I thought I could discuss that with you in this room," he said, pointing to the vacant conference room behind him.

Jake, his parents and Mark went into the room. "We'll be right out. You guys hang out," Jake said.

Jake and Mark stood together near the door. Jake's parents sat down at the table, across from the doctor.

"I want to go over Kelsey's birth story with you again. You said that she was a twin, but her sibling died during childbirth," the doctor asked.

"My sister and I were pregnant at the same time. It was a really remarkable thing. We were both due within weeks of each other and we were both expecting twins. She and I lived a few miles from each other and she went into labor first. I followed six hours later and, surprisingly I had a much easier labor than my sister. Jake was born first. His sister followed about ten minutes later. She was stillborn. We were obviously upset, but we were grateful for Jake and we rejoiced in the fact that we had a healthy baby boy. I grieved over the loss of my daughter, but was thankful to have Jake. My sister had to have an emergency c-section and delivered two babies. Identical twin girls according to the doctor. Kelsey was born first and her sister followed, but something happened and her sister was having trouble breathing. They rushed her to the intensive care unit. My sister had one little girl and I had a little boy. We agreed to not tell the kids they had twin siblings until they were much older," Jake's mom said.

"Well, we were running the blood for a possible donor for Kelsey when we discovered that Jake is a partial match to her," the doctor said.

"That's great. When do we operate," Jake asked.

Everyone was talking at once until Mark spoke up louder than the rest.

"Wait, you said Jake's a partial match. He is her cousin, that means he SHOULD be a match," Mark said.

"Yes. Jake's a partial match, but we found something to change his relationship to Kelsey," the doctor said.

"What's that," Jake asked.

"Well, Jake and Kelsey aren't cousins. They're siblings," the doctor said.

The room fell silent.

Jake spoke first. "Are you saying Kelsey is my sister? My twin sister," he asked.

"Yes. You and Kelsey are siblings," the doctor said.

"Well, that would mean that my daughter didn't die? But how did she end up with my sister," Jake's mom asked.

"Stuart," Jake's dad said.

Everyone in the room looked at him.

"What are you talking about," she asked him.

"Stuart would do anything for Lillian. What if your sister had her babies first and neither one of them survived? Lil was unconscious for the delivery because of her condition at the time of delivery. What if Stuart paid off a nurse or someone to say your daughter died and convinced them to give Lillian Kelsey to raise. He could have bought the hospital ten times over without blinking," Jake's dad said.

"Do you think he could have done that," she asked.

"I wouldn't put it passed him. Maybe that's why he was so insistant that Kelsey be raised by us if something happened to him and Lillian. It makes perfect sense. Kelsey and Jake do look an awful lot alike, but you and Lillian could have been twins," he said.

Everyone was in shock by the revelation. The doctor cleared his throat.

"We need to decide what to do about the match with Kelsey and Jake and this other person," he checked his paperwork. "Matt Garrison. He's actually a better match than Jake. "

Mark and Jake looked at each other.

"I'm ready to go. When do we start," Jake asked, eager to get his 'sister' out of her bed.

"I want to use the bone marrow from Mr. Garrison. That way there is another donor, just in case this one doesn't take. Do you have a problem with Mr. Garrison donating the marrow to Kelsey," the doctor asked.

"No, what ever is going to get Kelsey better," Jake's dad said.

"We'll tell Mr. Garrison and schedule the procedure," the doctor said.

The group exited the room. The doctor stood in front of the group to announce a donor had been found.

"Jake is a match, but there is one that is slightly better and we'd like to go with that one for right now," the doctor said.

"Who," everyone asked.

Mark cleared his throat and said, "Matt."

Everyone turned their attention to Matt who was obviously shocked by the announcement.

"Will you be Kelsey's donor, Matthew," Jake's mom asked.

"Of course," he said, without hesitation.

"Thank you," she said, turning into her husband and crying.

Jake looked at Matt. "Thanks," he said, shaking Matt's hand.

Mark looked at Matt. He didn't know what to say. He was beyond pissed at the way he'd treated a treasure like Kelsey and couldn't believe that he was now having to thank him for saving his girlfriend's life.

"Thank you," he said. He turned away and went to look at Kelsey, who was getting her blood drawn.

"We'll take you down for some additional tests, Mr. Garrison, then we'll know when to schedule the procedure," the doctor said.

"Can I see Kelsey before I go? I would like to tell her that I'm a match and see if she still wants me to go through it. I want her to know before the procedure," Matt said.

Jake and Mark wanted to keep Matt from Kelsey, but since he held the key to her recovery, they couldn't refuse him.

"Of course, if it's OK with the Sommers'," the doctor said.

"That's fine with us," Jake's dad said.

"We'll need you to fill out the consent form for the procedure on Kelsey, so you can come this way. Come back to the lab when you're finished with Kelsey, Mr. Garrison," the doctor said.

Jake's parents went off with the doctor, leaving Jake and his friends there with Matt, watching.

Matt made his way to the gowns and put on the gloves and mask before entering Kelsey's room.

He held the door open for the exiting nurse and entered the room and sat beside Kelsey on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Kelsey!

"So, Sly calls you and you come running," she said, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"I thought you might need me," he said.

"Well, thanks for the concern, but I have Jake and Mark. That's all I need," she said.

"Kel, come on. You have to know I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted things to end the way they did. It was the dumbest thing I ever did, leaving you like I did. I thought…it doesn't matter what I thought, I didn't want to hurt you. I love you way too much for that," Matt said.

"You love me? Was it love that caused you to be so wonderful to me the last night we spent together? Or was it love that caused you to have sex with me and then leave town two days later without telling me you were leaving. You knew you had to move for SIX weeks. SIX! Do you know how much I blamed myself for you leaving? How much I thought of our last night together and wondered what I did to make you leave? Do you know how badly I want to share something that wonderful with Mark, but I'm afraid he's going to leave after he gets it from me," she said.

"Mark loves you. He wouldn't do that to you," Matt said.

Kelsey looked him in the eye. "You loved me too. Didn't stop you," she said, before turning her head. She was determined not to let him see the tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

"Kelsey, if I could change things, I would. Believe me. I just didn't want to see the pain in your eyes when I told you I was leaving. I thought that by not telling you, I'd spare you," he said.

"So you thought you could get some farewell sex and be out the door," she asked, bitterness lacing every word.

"I didn't plan on sleeping with you that night. I didn't plan on sleeping with you at all. I thought about it, but we had agreed not to complicate things by throwing sex into the mix. I don't regret sleeping with you that night. Everything I felt for you was real. I don't think I'll ever feel that way about anyone else," he said.

"You know, I hadn't thought about it either, but I guess we did get caught up in the moment and for the 36 hours that you were still in town, I didn't regret it. In hindsight, I wouldn't have done it. Sleeping with you wasn't something I planned. I didn't even know I wanted it until it was happening. But, if I had to do it over again, even if you weren't leaving, I wouldn't do it. I'd have waited," she said. She started picking at an imaginary piece of lint on the bed sheet. "When Mark and I started dating I knew I liked him. Loving him happened when I wasn't looking. Goodness knows it was the last thing I wanted to have happen. I was so scared of getting hurt. I was afraid to put myself out there. But Mark, as shy as he is, won me over. He never pushed me and he was considerate. He reminded me a lot of you when we were first dating. The fact that you went out of your way to make me happy, even if everyone else thought you were being stupid or acting like a fool. When I realized I loved him, I nearly broke up with him because I was scared to admit it," she said.

"When did you realize you loved him," Matt asked, despite knowing the answer might break his own heart, all over again.

"When he sang 'Must Be Love' for the first time after you had left. Jake had tried to come up with new songs that wouldn't remind me of you, but everyone liked that one, so he snuck it in a gig one night. I wasn't singing with them because I was late coming back from the cheerleading competition. I walked in during the start of second song and was going to wait until they started the third one before I went on stage when Mark caught my eye. When I realized what song it was, I nearly ran out of the place. Mark knew I was having trouble and he came down and grabbed my hands and, suddenly, we were the only two people in the room. I knew it then. Then he wrote 'Born to Love You' and that was it. I was a goner," she said, smiling at the memory and wiping the tears from her face.

"Guess that was tough, hearing the songs I wrote for you. I'm sorry you almost gave up singing," he said.

"You didn't write that one for me. Jake wrote it for Jenny. You just sang it," she said.

"I did write songs for you. 'If You Lean On Me' and 'If It Wasn't For You,' were just for you," he said.

"And don't forget 'Everybody's Got Someone.' Then there was 'If You Only Knew.' I know Jake and Tiffani did that one, we sang it. Mark and I have done it once since he joined the band," she said.

Matt looked at Kelsey. "Well, those songs reminded me of you. Everything reminded me of you. If I could have dumped my friends, I probably would have. I was hurting for a long time. If I could have, I would have killed Sly," she said.

"He wanted to tell you as soon as I found out. He said I was being stupid for not telling you the truth as soon as I found out," Matt said.

"Why are you here talking to me about this," she asked.

"Because I thought we should talk, clear the air," he said.

"Well, you nearly ruined my ability to have a relationship with anyone that meant anything. You ruined my appreciation of music. You made me scared and timid. I didn't recognize myself. Jake didn't know me. No one knew who I had become after what happened. Mark helped me with that because he showed me that he liked me for being Kelsey. I didn't have to pretend I wasn't hurting over you. He respected that. He'd been stomped on by a girl he'd been dating before he moved and he was still trying to pick up the pieces," she said.

"Guess it's good you two found each other," Matt said.

"Yeah," Kelsey said, watching him. "What else is on your mind."

"You can still read me, eh," he asked.

Kelsey shrugged her shoulders. "Old habits die hard," she said.

"They found a donor for you," he said.

"Really! That's wonderful. Wait! Why are you giving me this information," she asked.

"Because I'm the donor," he said, watching Kelsey's reaction.

The disbelief on her face was evident.

"Wow. That wasn't what I was expecting to hear from you," she said.

"I wasn't expecting Mark to tell everyone that I was the donor, but there it is," he said.

"Are you going to do it," she asked.

"Of course. Without question," he said.

"Even if I told you I hated you and to get the hell out of my room and my life," she asked.

"Even then. I love you. I care about you. You might not love me any more, but if I were in your place and you could help me, wouldn't you do it? Even if I called you names and told you to leave me alone," he asked.

"I suppose I would," she said, trying to stifle the yawn she felt coming.

Matt sensed that she was worn out.

"Why don't I go and get those tests so we can get you better," Matt said.

"Sounds good to me," she said, closing her eyes.

Matt kissed the top of her head, as best as he could through the mask and went back into the waiting room.

Jack was pulling on a gown and mask and gloves.

"Did you tell her," he asked Matt.

"Just that I'm the donor. I don't know how she's going to take you being her brother," Matt said.

Jake didn't say anything and, instead, entered the room.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: See previous. I own nothing except Kelsey and this story.

"Kels. I have something to tell you," Jake said.

She stirred in the bed. "If it's about Matt, don't. He already told me he's going to be the donor," she said.

"No actually it's about us," he said.

"What about us," Kelsey asked, clearly confused by Jake's comment.

"The blood tests they ran on us and everyone else showed that you and I aren't cousins," he said.

Kelsey's face fell. "We aren't," she said, her bottom lip quivering.

"Wait, Kels, it's even better. You and I are brother and sister. You're my twin," he said, hardly able to keep from picking her up off the bed and spinning her around.

"WHAT! We're actually brother and sister? You're mom and dad are really my parents," she asked, unable to digest the information.

"Isn't that totally wild. Guess that explains the protectiveness I feel for you all the time," he said, smiling at her.

"Guess so. Does this mean I have to change my name," she asked.

"I don't know. If you want to keep Bradford I'm sure mom and dad will understand," he said.

Kelsey looked at Jake. The guy who was now her twin brother. She'd always felt close to him and his parents, but thought it was because the two of them had been together since they were in second grade. Kelsey could barely remember what the Bradfords looked and sounded like. It had always bothered her that she hadn't spent as much time with her parents as she had her aunt and uncle, but everything made sense now. She had a brother and a mom and dad that she had longed for since the Bradfords had been killed.

"Course this also means that Kyle is my brother, too. I knew this was too good to be true," she said.

Kelsey and Kyle got along, but Kelsey knew Kyle held a bit of a grudge against Kelsey because he had been forced to share a room with Jake before they had moved into Kelsey's parent's much larger home about a year after she moved in with Jake and his family.

Kelsey's parents owned the house and it went Kelsey when they died. Jake's parents hadn't wanted to move into the house, but with Kyle griping about the lack of space because he had to share a room with Jake and Kelsey wanting to stay at the same school, they had decided to move into the Bradford Estate.

Estate was kind of an exaggeration. Especially after Kelsey had seen Lorena's house.

The home featured six bedrooms so Kyle was able to have his own room. Kelsey and Jake were given a room with the adjoining bathroom. The home featured six bathrooms, but two of those full baths were in the furnished basement game room. There was a suite of rooms down there that had been used for the maid and cook. It had an adjoining bathroom, much like Jake and Kelsey's room. The other bath was on the first floor, near the front door. It was actually a half bath with another full bath in the hallway of the upstairs to allow guests to have a place to shower.

The master bedroom and the room Kyle had chosen had bathrooms off the rooms, but still included.

Jake and Kelsey hadn't minded, she got to get her old room back and she adjusted much better than her aunt and uncle had hoped. They were happy to have a larger place for the three kids. Jake stayed at his previous school because he hadn't wanted to leave that one and Kelsey stayed at her school because she was more comfortable there. Then Jake had his altercation with the football team. He'd come to Pacific Coast High shortly after that incident.

"Matt told me he's going to be my donor," she said.

"How does that make you feel, peanut," Jake asked concern for his sister apparent in the question.

"I don't know. I thought that I was past all that stuff with Matt, but now I don't know. I love Mark. There's no doubt in my mind about that, but I don't like the way Matt makes me feel," she said.

"How's that," he asked.

"Comfortable. Despite the fact that I can't stand him, he was my best friend for most of my life. He was the one person that I could count on after…well, I was going to say my parents, died. I didn't want to go to your parents house right away because I felt like I was being forced on your family. I wanted you and Kyle to get used to the fact that I was going to be around all the time. Then there's the fact that Matt was my first, well, everything. Now, he's going to save my life? How do you wrap your head around that one," she asked Jake.

He shook his head. "I don't have an answer for you. You know you want to be with Mark; that he's the guy you love and want to be with forever. That's not going to change. Maybe, you just need to tell Matt how angry you are," he said.

"What makes you think I didn't do that earlier," she asked.

"Because you can't be mean to him. You do care about him, but maybe you need to tell him how you feel exactly and move past it," Jake said.

"When," she asked.

"Whenever you're ready. Just make sure you let Mark know where you stand with Matt. I think he's getting a bit worried because Matt's back and he's going to give you bone marrow," Jake said.

"Oh, Mark. Will you get him in here," she asked her brother, pleading in her green eyes.

"Sure," Jake said, letting go of her hand and heading out of the room.

"Mark," Jake said, taking off the mask. "Kels really wants to talk to you."

Mark donned the traditional garb and went into see his girlfriend.

"What's up," he asked.

"Sit," she said. He sat next to her. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he said.

"You're worried about this whole Matt thing, aren't you," she asked.

"Just a bit. I mean I've heard how close you guys were and how much you cared for each other. It's always been something that's hanging over my head during our relationship. Not that anyone compares us, but knowing you never got to officially end things with him had me worried about him possibly coming back," Mark said.

"And now he can donate bone marrow and get me back to being myself again," she said.

Mark nodded. He hated to admit it, but he was worried Kelsey would leave him for Matt, grateful for saving her life.

"I'm not going anywhere. Yes, I'll be grateful to Matt for helping me, but there's no one I would rather be with then you. If I could take back that night with Matt, I would. You're the one that I want and no one, not Matt, Sly or Jake can make me change my mind," she said, smiling at him.

His eyes twinkled and Kelsey knew he was smiling too. Grateful for the love she had for him. He pulled her into a hug, knowing he'd never love someone like he loved her.

Kelsey closed her eyes and hoped they'd be back to normal in a few weeks so she could tell Mark how much she missed him.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing in this story except for Kelsey. She's a product of my twisted little mind.

Matt stood at the window watching Kelsey and Mark. He remembered when she used to hug him and look at him that way. Seeing how she felt for Mark for himself, made the fact that he had ruined it for them, all the more real.

He turned away from the scene and sat back on the couch. He leaned his head back and thought about him and Kelsey. He remembered the time Jake and Tiffani got together for the first time and how he and their friends had been against it. The only one that wasn't, was Kelsey and she'd nearly broken up with him for meddling Jake and Tiffani's relationship.

"_A little birdie told me you're taking a cooking class to meet girls? Why would you ever want to do that," Kelsey asked Matt._

"_I'm not doing it so I can meet girls. Tony and Sly had the bright idea to do it and they told me I had to do it with them. Besides, what if they get in trouble," Matt asked, looking down at his petite girlfriend._

_Kelsey smiled at Matt. "Well, then you won't mind that we'll be sharing the class," she said._

"_No way! I'd love to share the class with you. It's Sly and Tony that might have a problem," Matt said, kissing Kelsey._

_Kelsey turned back to the soda in front of her and took a __sip. She turned her stool around to face away from the_ _bar and noticed Jake, Tiffani and Sam entering Sharkey's. _

"_I just found the perfect way to meet guys," Sam said, sitting down at the table in front of Kelsey. Kelsey and_ _Matt got up off their stools and sat across from Sam._

_Jake and Tiffani sat across from each other at the table while Tony took a chair from the table and flipped it around to sit. Sly stood behind the group._

"_And what would that be, Sam," Kelsey asked._

"_Auto shop," Sam said, a mischievous gleam in her eye._

"_Just what we need, a babe in auto shop," Jake said. _

_Tiffani glared at him. Kelsey glared at him. Jake looked from one woman to the next. "What," he asked._

"_What's THAT supposed to mean," Kelsey asked._

"_Come on, Kels, girls don't belong in shop class," he said._

"_Come on? You and I work together on your bike all the time. What makes you think that women can't be good in auto shop," she asked, glaring at him._

"_You're different, Kels. You're related to me. It's only natural that you'd be good in auto shop," he said._

"_Yeah, you have to be pretty smart to be in shop. 'Duh, do I hit this with my screwdriver or my head,'" Tiffani said._

_Both Jake and Tiffani stood up from their seats and, nearly touching foreheads, faced each other while arguing the finer points of women in auto shop or not. Kelsey elbowed Matt._

"_I'll bet you dinner, they'll be kissing by Friday," she said._

"_You are so on. There is NO way that's going to happen," he said._

"_We'll see," she said, shaking his hand and turning back to Jake and Tiffani who were still facing each other._

Matt remembered how later that week, Friday to be exact, he and Kelsey had nearly walked in on Jake and Tiffani kissing. Matt had been shocked. He then remembered the fight they had when everyone was thinking it was a bad idea for Jake and Tiffani to be together.

_Matt, Kelsey and Sam rushed into Sharkey's. Matt was about to reveal his big secret to Tony and Sly when Sam spilled the beans. _

"_Sam that was my story," Matt whined._

_Sam shrugged her shoulders. "My mind wanted me to let you tell them, but my mouth just wouldn't."_

"_Remember, talk faster," Kelsey said._

"_Oh man. That's the worst thing that could happen," Tony said._

_The four talked about why a relationship between Tiffani and Jake was a bad idea. _

_Kelsey, tired of hearing them badmouth the idea, spoke up._

"_Guys, this is a great thing for Jake and Tiffani. I can't believe you would act like this about two of your friends. Jake is a great guy and Tiffani is the calming influence he needs in his life," Kelsey said._

_They all stared at her, but turned back to their conversation. Kelsey, now angry, tapped Matt on the shoulder. When he turned around, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her level. "You listen_ _here, Matthew Garrison, if you do anything to interfere with Jake and Tiffani's relationship, I'll quit," she said._

"_Quit the band? Well, it might be nice to have you in the audience cheering. I'd have my own groupie," he said._

_She tightened the grip on his collar. "It won't be just the band I'll quit. I'll quit being your girlfriend, too. How does that strike you," she asked._

"_I'll leave it alone," he said._

_Kelsey smiled, kissed his cheek and let go of his collar. She headed out the door to cheerleading practice,_ _figuring she had gotten Matt's attention with her comment._

_When she was out the door, Matt turned back to the group to plan._

"_I thought Kelsey told you to stay out of it or she was_ _breaking up with you," Tony asked._

"_She did, but she's not serious. Besides, she's not here and no one's going to tell her," he said._

_They all stuck their heads together to figure out a game plan._

_Later, when Sam saw Tiffani, she told her a story of a convertible that was left by a macho motorcycle._

_Kelsey went to Matt's house to help out the guys with their cooking projects when she heard Jake's motorcycle pull into Matt's driveway._

"_OK, guys, you know what we have to do," Sly said. _

_The rest nodded in agreement and Kelsey got angry. She walked over to Matt and pulled him down to her level by his shirt._

"_What are you going to do, Matthew," she asked._

"_Nothing. Just showing Jake how he's going to soften from dating a girl like Tiffani," Matt said._

_Kelsey took a deep breath and closed her eyes._

"_I warned you," she said._

"_Kelsey, be reasonable. You can't quit because of this. Can't you see how things could get really weird if Jake and Tiffani start dating," Matt asked._

"_Matt, remember how everyone reacted when we started dating? Did we listen to them? No, we worked it out between the two of us without listening to them. You __don't honestly think Jake was a fan of our getting_ _together, do you. Remember how everyone else thought we were making a HUGE mistake? Remember how Jenny told you she hated the idea of you dating one of her best friends. Remember how upset we were that our FRIENDS were deciding what we should and shouldn't do. Isn't this the same thing," Kelsey asked._

"_I know he wasn't happy about it, but he and the rest of our friends came around to the idea. And look at us. Jake and Tiffani aren't us. Jake and Tiffani can't date. It has nothing to do with us," Matt said._

"_You don't understand. I can't be with someone who doesn't respect my wishes. Now, please, at the risk of losing me, will you stay out of it," she pleaded with Matt._

_She waited a beat and let go of Matt's shirt, having gotten the answer from his lack of one. The tears started slipping down her cheeks before she could stop them._

_She grabbed her backpack from the table and fled out the door._

_She passed Jake as he entered the kitchen. He noticed she was crying and a protective nature came out in him. Thinking he could handle Matt better than his emotional cousin, he went inside. _

_Slamming the door he asked, "What the hell happened __with Kelsey? She just ran out of here crying. Now I_ _know Winkle does some stupid stuff, but the only person that makes her cry like that is you, Matt. What did you do, Garrison," Jake asked, approaching Matt._

"_Jake, chill. Matt and Kelsey are always mad at each other about something. I think they just like fighting so they can make up," Tony said._

"_I don't want to know," he said, looking at Matt._

"_We had a disagreement, but I'll straighten it out," Matt said._

_The guys then started talking about how much Tiffani would change Jake and his tough guy image. _

_The next day, after their encounters with the rest of the gang, Jake and Tiffani broke up. Some how, Sly had convinced an old girlfriend of Jake's, who he had dated once, to act like she was still hung up on him. Tiffani and Jake ended it and Kelsey knew her cousin was miserable, but wouldn't admit it. She was too upset with Matt to worry about making Jake feel better._

_After an unpleasant encounter during Dreams practice, Jake and Tiffani had stormed off. _

_Suddenly, the four of them realized what they had done and felt awful._

_Kelsey had told them they should figure out how to fix it since Jake and Tiffani wouldn't have broken up, had they stayed out of it._

_Sly, Tony and Sam left the garage to figure out what to_ _do._

_Kelsey sulked on the couch in the garage and Matt kept glancing in her direction._

_Finally, he took a deep breath and sat down next to her. _

"_Kels, will you talk to me," he asked her._

_She looked at him, arms folded across her chest._

"_I'm sorry. You were right. We shouldn't have interfered with Jake and Tiffani's relationship. They should be able to make decisions for themselves," Matt said._

"_Glad to see you agree with me. It's just like what happened with us. Did we listen to everyone about how wrong it was," she asked him._

"_No. We did what we wanted. I get it, Kels. Please forgive me for being a big, dumb guy," he asked._

"_Well, when you put it like that, how can I not," she said, smiling at him._

_They shared a kiss and Matt gave an audible sigh of relief. _

"_What," Kelsey asked._

"_I've been crazy without you and then I was also worried about Jake killing me if we broke up and you were upset," he said._

"_You're more afraid of Jake then me? Something's wrong with that picture," she said._

_Matt smiled at they went off in search of their friends to find out how to fix Jake and Tiffani._

Their friends had gotten back together and broken up again, but it looked like they were back on track. Matt had always thought Jake and Tiffani made a good couple, despite his initial apprehension.

Kelsey and Matt had become a stronger couple after that fight.

Seeing Kelsey and Mark together, did make Matt happy. He wasn't happy about Kelsey not being with him, but Mark seemed to care a great deal about Kelsey and she about him.

He headed off to the lab to get the necessary tests completed so he could help save Kelsey.


End file.
